The present invention relates generally to provision of music, for a fee, at different venues and, in particular, to provision of music using bells as musical instruments.
Festive celebrations such as weddings have traditionally been conducted at churches. Churches often are equipped with arrangements of bells fixed in place in bell towers, and celebrators who make use of such venues are able to enjoy the emotional and stirring bell music emanating from the bell towers. It is noted, however, that a significant number of churches do not have the aforementioned bell arrangements, and either have no bells, or only a few bells which do not provide the desired type or quality of bell music previously noted.
Weddings are also increasingly conducted at venues other than churches, for reasons of convenience, cost or merely that the celebrators desire to do something different. Notwithstanding the benefits gained in the eyes of the celebrators by using such alternate venues, the celebrators are nonetheless deprived of the grandeur and majesty of the bell music previously available at church venues.
Celebrators have been able to avail themselves of alternate types of music at the non-church venues. The alternate music is typically pre-recorded music recorded on magnetic tape, Compact Discs (CDs), or other recording media. Alternately, travelling bands and small orchestras are also available for provision of celebratory music.
Notwithstanding the availability of travelling bands, orchestras and pre-recorded music, music provided at occasions such as weddings that are held away from traditional church venues, or at churches which have limited or no church bells, suffers from a significant diminution in the perceived grandeur of the music, since electronically reproduced pre-recorded music and travelling orchestras are unable to reproduce the perceived quality of genuine church-bell generated music.
Thus, a need exists for provision of genuine bell music at venues used for celebratory functions including, in particular, wedding celebrations.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of generating music using a plurality of bells, the method comprising the steps of:
mounting said plurality of bells, in playable dispositions, on a mobile platform;
transporting the mobile platform to a venue; and
striking, dependent upon electronic control, corresponding ones of the plurality of bells.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a mobile church bell platform, adapted to deliver music at a desired venue using a plurality of church-type bells, the platform comprising:
the mobile platform;
said plurality of bells, coupled to the platform in playable dispositions;
a sound sub-system functionally adapted to strike the bells, thereby producing church bell-type music dependent upon music data from one of a music storage memory and a music synthesizer; and
an information system for at least one of (i) providing information relating to the location of the venue and a scheduled time at which the music is to be delivered, (ii) taking orders for future music delivery at other venues, and (iii) recording a payment for said delivery of the music at said venue.
Other aspects of the invention are disclosed.